Un choix dangereux
by Une Loutre Folle
Summary: Lucy, une jeune fille de 22 ans va se rendre à la Polymanga et faire une rencontre incroyable. Suite à celle-ci, un choix va s'offrir à elle... un choix, dangereux... (Mathieu X OC X Patron)


On commence ma nouvelle Fanfic qui aura commet : SLG (Salut Les Geeks). Je vous laisse lire et découvrir puis on se retrouve à la fin !

 **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet excepté Lucy ! Je respecte son travail et son choix s'il souhaite que je supprime la Fanfic.**

* * *

La personne à gauche était pour moi l'une des meilleures personnes de France : il sait fait rire tout en apprenant des choses. Il était beau : cheveux châtains et courts, yeux bleus, une barbe ni trop transparente, ni trop voyante et souvent vêtu d'un chapeau noir. Pourtant... la personne à droite n'est pas si différent. Bien que plus vulgaire, pervers, méchant, provoquant et tant d'autres adjectifs péjoratifs, il est à la même beauté. Sa taille était la même, ses cheveux étaient les mêmes, sur son visage, la seule chose qui nous reste tous inconnu ce sont ses yeux cachés d'une paire de lunettes de soleil noires comme l'ébène. Il était vêtu de noir de la tête au pied, avec une cigarette et son sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

 _Comment en étais-je arrivée là ?_

C'était la Polymanga. Pour une fois, ma mère m'avait autorisée à y aller. Seule en plus de ça ! Je sais bien que je lui dois une fière chandelle, à ma mère. Le premier stand vers lequel je m'était dirigée était celui des goodies Zelda : j'adore la série de ce jeu vidéo ! Par la suite, je suis allée vers Pokémon. Bien plus tard, je me suis enfin attaquée au Youtubeurs. Le domaine qui m'intéressait le plus ! La première conférence que je suis allée voir c'était celle de la chaîne « Les Questions Cons ». Je suis arrivée par la suite à l'heure pour celle de Mathieu Sommet mon Youtubeur préféré ! Sa conférence m'avait fait bien rire, comme toutes ses vidéos. Je suis en suite allée au stand de dédicace de ce dernier. Il m'a fait un autographe et on a discuté un peu. Puis de fils en aiguilles, je ne sais quel miracle s'est produit mais on a finit par discuter plus personnellement. Il m'a invité au café d'à côté. Là, l'occasion était à portée de mains : elle avait les bras grands ouverts. Moi, pas d'hésitation, je me jette dessus !

On a discuté pendant longtemps...

« -Sinon, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

-Je m'appelle Lucy ! Et toi, j'ai pas besoin de te demander. Disais-je en rigolant. »

...tellement longtemps que j'en avais oublié de prendre un hôtel.

« -Tu peux venir chez nous si tu veux ! M'a-t-il dit.

\- ''Vous'' ? Me demandais-je.

-Euh.. chez moi ! S'exclama-t-il, bizarre.

-Ben, j'aimerai bien mais je n'ai pas envie de te déranger... c'est-à-dire que je t'est déjà bloqué tout l'après-midi...

-Oh mais tu me déranges pas ! A-t-il répondu, c'est que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'invités ! »

J'ai donc accepté.

En arrivant chez lui, un point fort me frappa : il y... il y av... il y avait toutes ses personnalités ! Non... pas possible... le Geek jouait à Mario... le Prof voulait tester des expériences sur Wi-Fi... la Fille se faisait une nouvelle manucure... le Hippie préparait un joint... le Panda buvait un jus de bambou... et ma personnalité préférée... fumait... J'étais perdue : tout ça... ça existait vraiment ? J'avais toujours pensé que ce n'était que Mathieu qui se déguisait...

« Ma-Mathieu ? Bégayais-je.

-Uhm... et bien oui... dit-il.

-C'est... normal ?

-Écoute, il y a vraiment... ben, ça ! »

À notre arrivé, le Patron avait tourné la tête. En me voyant, il commença à me regarder de haut en bas un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage. Le Geek tourna à son tour la tête et rougit sur l'instant où il me vit. Je me sentis gênée sur le coup je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je l'étais. Mes yeux ayant croisés ceux du Geek, il détourna le regard et je tourna le miens vers celui du Patron (qui est invisible). Je rougis puis retourna mes yeux bleus vers ceux de Mathieu : lui aussi était gêné, enfin, je crois...

Je finis par m'avancer pour visiter l'appartement dans lequel habité ce grand Youtubeur. J'observais partout jusqu'à sentir un doux frottement sur le bas de mes jambes. Je descendis mes yeux et vit le jeune chat noir et blanc du propriétaire de l'appart. Je tendis ma main vers la petite frimousse de ce dernier : son pelage était très doux ! Pendant que je le caressais le Patron bougeait vers Mathieu et tendit sa bouche à son oreille lui murmurant ces quelques mots :

« -Tu nous a ramené une fille ?

-Oui et elle n'est pas là pour ce que tu penses ! Répondit, furieux, Mathieu. »

Me sentant concernée, je me releva et les observa. Ils me fixèrent pendant quelques secondes puis le Patron repartit dans sa chambre. Je m'avança vers Mathieu pour lui demander où je dormirais. Il me proposa trois lieux : sur le canapé mais il en jugea que ce ne serait pas assez confortable, dans la chambre de Maître Panda ou dans sa chambre. L'idée de dormir avec lui ne me dérangeait pas vraiment mais je n'osais pas. Sinon, il y avait celle du panda aussi... mais si c'est pour l'entendre chanter toute la nuit... _Tant pis, pas le choix_.

« -Je dormirais avec toi, si cela ne te dérange pas. Dis-je d'une traite.

-Bien sûr que non ! Répondit-il. »

Sur ce, il partit préparer à manger pour le soir. Le Patron redescendit et s'installa sur le canapé, à côté de moi. Je pensais : _Peut-être faudrait-il que je me décale ? C'est le Patron après tout ! Mais après.. Mais bon, peut-être qu'il va s'en amuser de me voir reculer face à lui..._ Puis après tout, quelque-chose m'empêcher de m'écarter : j'étais comme attirée par cet homme.

Une odeur émanait de la cuisine : une odeur d'omelette... aux pommes de terre. Je me posais plusieurs questions aussi stupides les unes que les autres : _Est-ce que les hommes peuvent préparer de bons plats? Est-ce que les patates ressentent de la douleur quand on les coupe ?_ Qu'est-ce qui pouvait me mettre dans un état pareil ? Me posait des questions comme ça m'était inhabituel ! Peut-être que la situation dans laquelle je suis...

« -À quoi tu penses, Gamine ? »

Je fut surprise et tirée de mes pensées d'un seul coup. Premier réflexe : m'écarter d'un bond du Patron. Voyant ma tension monter, il se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à me bloquer contre l'accoudoir. Nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. _Bon... laisse-toi t'emp..._ et non ! Coupée dans un si bel élan : le Patron s'était décalé dès qu'il avait senti mon excitation monter.

« -Tu t'excites bien trop vite, Gamine ! Dit-il en étirant un sourire des plus dérangeants.

-Que veux-tu ? Si tu fais en sorte de cela il ne faut pas s'étonner ! Répondis-je en me levant. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris de répondre cela... au Patron en plus ! Je pense que je devais commencer à trouver un cimetière adapté à ma tombe...

Je partis donc voir ce que le Geek faisait : cette fois-ci, il jouait à LoL ! Je l'observa pendant un laps de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarqua et eu un sursaut. Il me regarda et rougit, encore une fois !

Je repartis alors m'asseoir sur le canapé. Le Patron en était parti. C'est alors que Mathieu s'exclama :

« -On mange ! »

Le repas n'était pas différent de tous les autres : rien d'intéressant ne se passait à table, on mangeait.. c'est tout ! Et lorsque que quelqu'un avait fini, il sortait sans rien broncher.

Moi, j'étais restée jusqu'à ce que Mathieu finisse. Je l'aidais à débarrasser quand il me dit :

« -Va te coucher si tu veux ! Tu pourras trouver un pyjama dans mon armoire...

-T'inquiète, j'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon sac j'étais censée dormir dans un hôtel mais bon...

-Et bien ici c'est comme un hôtel ! »

Je lâcha un petit rire puis le regarda dans les yeux : ses yeux bleus... ils sont... beaux...

« -E-Et sinon, Ma-Mathieu tes personnalités te suivent dans les conventions ? Bégayais-je

\- Et bien... pas dans toutes : souviens-toi à la Comicon, c'est le Patron qui a fait le début de ma conférence... répondit-il. »

En réalité, je n'en avais un peu rien à faire de ce que l'on disait : j'étais aspirée par lui. Je le voyais rougir mais pourtant quelque-chose au fond de moi me disait que c'était impossible lui et moi... quelque-chose ou... quelqu'un ?

/Le lendemain matin\

Je me réveilla de bon matin 7 heures du mat' je crois qu'il était, en me réveillant, je ne reconnus pas tout de suite l'odeur de la chambre. C'est en ouvrant les yeux que je me rappela ce qui m'était arrivé la veille : la Polymanga et Mathieu.

Je me leva donc et descendit les marches sans aucun bruit : Mathieu s'était couché tard à cause du montage d'un épisode de SLG. Je fus étonnée de ne voir personne levé ! Personne, même pas... _ah si..._ me coupais-je.

« -Déjà debout, Gamine ? Me dit-il. »

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, à vrai dire : mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je restais figée, fixant le mur. Le Patron étais derrière moi. Je ne sus ce qui me prit de répondre cela mais je l'ai fait -alors qu'habituellement je n'aime pas m'en prendre aux gens-.

« -Ça te dérangerait pas de m'appeler par mon prénom, ''Gamin'' ?! »

Et là malheur ! Mon cimetière étant trouvé je devais commencer à creuser ma tombe : je me retourna et le Patron avait les sourcils froncés. Je n'eus alors qu'un réflexe : m'enfuir dans la cuisine. Mais évidemment, il n'était pas débile et m'avait rattrapée en un rien de temps. Il me plaqua contre le mur et commença à se serrer contre moi. _Peut-être que je vais m'en sortir vivante ?_ Me disais-je, bêtement.

« -Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, je peux te le dire, Gamine ! Commença-t-il. Et ne t'avises pas de crier, ils dorment tous !

-Je.. humpf ! »

Je n'eus à peine le temps de prononcer un mot que ses lèvres m'emprisonner et m'attirèrent dans un cercle vicieux...

 _Mon arrêt de mort était signé... pourtant..._

 **Je l'aime.**

* * *

Re à tous ! Alors, comment c'était ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review pour me dire tout ça !

Bizous baveux sur vos zoues ! :3


End file.
